1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a controller, an image forming apparatus and an angular position controlling method.
2. Related Art
Recently, there have been advances in technology for high-definition image reproduction for an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine. Correspondingly, an image sensor in which many photodetectors are densely arranged is used in an image reading apparatus, such as a scanner, which reads an original and provides image data to the image forming apparatus.